


It's Time

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [116]
Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: Alara takes a moment to read the orders for her next assignment.





	It's Time

Alara waited until she was in her quarters to read the missive from Command, and if she took a shot of Xelayan tequila before opening it, well, no one but The Orville herself would ever know.

She skimmed over the opening details and zeroed in on the words she was looking for: Term Renewed.

Renewed. She was going to be staying. No reassignment, no fitting in all over again, no transfer just when she was finally figuring everything out.

So if she jumped up and down and squealed like a little girl, no one had to know that either. Ahem.


End file.
